


Lost Signals

by BanBan_H



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I swear it will be fluffy at the end, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble, Missing Persons, Mistress, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Signal - Freeform, Spies & Secret Agents, Spying, Suicidal Thoughts, Time Travel, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanBan_H/pseuds/BanBan_H
Summary: 9 years after the Jeju Incident, where TWICE members (here, a group of friends) obtained super powers, but 4 of them disappeared, Park Jihyo and Myoui Mina, agents of the CIA are sent in a mission to save Son Chaeyoung, held captive by a mysterious laboratory. What happened to Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Sana ? How did the other members deal with their superhuman abilities?/!\ WARNING: Please note that this work is purely fictionnal. To write the fiction, I used TWICE members personas as a base. I do not know the real personnalities of the girls, nor do I want to force relationships between them. It's only fiction !Irregular posting (as often as possible)
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. The mission of a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Signal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/762648) by TWICE - JYP. 



> Hi everyone ! I hope you'll enjoy the work. Please, note that English is not my native language, so some mistakes might be there :(. For all the fluffy stuff, please, be patient ! If you want to stay updated, you can follow me on my Twitter, @Dawniver.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihyo and Mina receive their mission orders. Their objective: save Chaeyoung. But who will be their Japanese coworker ? Jeongyeon's situation is about to worsen.

# The Lost Signals 

##  Chapter 1 - The mission of a lifetime 

Jihyo  


####  12/20/2026 — CIA HQ

— I thought you would give us a break for Christmas eve!  
— We can’t give you breaks like this Agent JP and you know it pretty well.

Park Jihyo, also known as Agent JP, was a very important agent working for the CIA. Thanks to her X-RAY view, she climbed the ladder and the ranks. Her spying abilities were unequalled, but because of this, she was always given important missions. At first, she was grateful for all the praise her superiors gave her. However, after 2 years of intensive work, she was beyond tired. She collapsed on her desk chair, massaging her head.

— You know that if I use too much of my X-RAY view, I can make my eyes bleed and potentially lose them right? she asked, pissed off.  
— Yes we know that, but you might actually appreciate this mission. You’ll work with Agent Myoui.

Her eyes started sparkling. Agent Myoui! Mina! She has been one of her best friends since college. They both received their powers on the same day -during the famous Jeju incident- . Mina’s power was about wave control. She could defuse almost any bomb and parasite any kind of transmission and electrical device. Her specialty was CCTV cameras destruction. She also gained a lot of praise among the CIA thanks to that. However, she managed to stun herself several times because of the overuse of the said ability. 

— Tell me more then. she said, curiously

The man handed her a little file waiting to be opened. Jihyo could see some sheets trying to escape from the yellow pocket.

— I’ll leave it to you, Agent Myoui already has a copy of it and is waiting for a decision.  
— Alright, thanks, have a good day.

The man left her office, closing the door to leave some privacy. Agent JP closed it with her key to be sure nobody would see her or read the file. Speaking of the file, it was oddly thin. She opened it carefully.

*CIA — MISSION FILE #A150269BZW  
CLASSIFICATION: TOP SECRET, INTERNATIONAL MISSION

AGENTS: JP, MYOUI

OBJECTIVE: SAVE SON CHAEYOUNG, A 28 YEAR-OLD WOMAN HELD CAPTIVE IN A SOUTH-KOREAN LABORATORY.*

Jihyo shivered. Son Chaeyoung. Also one of her former best friends. She disappeared after the Jeju Accident, nobody knew where she was, nor if she was ok. Seeing the file, it was clear that the girl was definitely not ok. She continued reading the file. 

*ON NOVEMBER 16th 2026, an electrical signature similar to the ones seen among the survivors of the Jeju Incident (brutal electrical explosion from an unknown source, happened on Jeju Island on May 15th 2017, on the 9 victims of the incident, only 5 were found.) has been found in a private biological complex in BUSAN*

Finally. The newspaper lied about the victims being all found safe and sound. Actually, Chaeyoung, Sana, Jeongyeon and Nayeon disappeared and even their families ignored what happened to them. 

*Further investigations led to the conclusion that the person held captive is Son Chaeyoung, a South-Korean citizen born on April 23th 1999. She might be subject to tests and experimentations. Since she was not able to run away from the laboratories, it is not impossible that her power is more of an utilitarian one than a powerful one. The investigation team did not figure out the nature of her special ability, but they are absolutely positive about its existence.*

All the victims of the Jeju Incident received an electrical shock from an unknown source, as said in the file. It gave them superhuman abilities, and only 4 were identified, as one of the victims did not know how to use it. Park Jihyo received XRay vision, Myoui Mina inherited wave control, Chou Tzuyu gained super strength and Kim Dahyun obtained duplication power. Hirai Momo seemed to not know what her ability was and refused to search for it. The 5 girls chose to hide the disappearance of the 4 others, on the advice of the National Intelligence Agency.  
Jihyo decided to join the CIA in the United States of America because she knew that they, in a way, would help her to find the truth about those mysterious vanishing. Mina was easy to convince since she really wanted to know what happened to Chaeyoung, more than anyone else. 

*The mission will start, if the 2 required agents are not currently on duty, on December 25/12/2026, and will last until the victim is confirmed to be in danger or if her human rights are violated. If so, the mission will be to free her from the laboratory and bring them to the USA. As the National Intelligence Agency is suspected to know what happened to the missing victims of the Jeju Incident, they will not be involved in the mission. Agent JP and Myoui will go to Busan undercover as, respectively, Dr. Kim Seoyeon, specialist in chemicals and Dr. Kang Miyeong, specialist in human anatomy. *

When she joined the CIA in 2020, Jihyo took many classes to improve her coverage abilities. One of them was Chemicals. She learnt how to brew many poisons but also remedies for some diseases. She really liked this scientific field and it was the first time she could use her expertise at work. She was glad the agency gave her a role she could bear. 

*On this mission, the CIA is working with the AISP (Japanese Intelligence Services). One of their agents, fluent in Japanese and Korean only, will participate in the cover. Details are to be clarified on-site.*

It was not the first time they had to work with the AISP when the missions were taking place in Asia. Since Japanese citizens were involved in the Jeju incident, it was logical that one of their spies would help. 

Jihyo closed the file. She was tired of all the work she had done for the past 2 years, always on the field. But finally, the job was going to be interesting. Chaeyoung may be in danger and she would be able to help her. To accept a mission, she had to sign it and give the file back to the appropriate service so it could be destroyed. Before reaching them, she wanted to check on Mina, and collect her thoughts about the situation.

Mina  


####  12/20/2026 — CIA HQ

Her heart was definitely broken. Broken into small pieces, that were about to burn and be reduced to ashes. She was not ready to face this truth. She knew for sure that Chaeyoung was not alright. Nobody knew where she was, what happened to her. But never would have she thought the situation was that dramatic. This mission was one of a lifetime. If it failed, it would be the end of everything for her.  
She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear someone knocking at her door. She gathered up her courage and opened the room. Of course, it was not a surprise to see Jihyo.

— So you read it. she firmly said  
— How can you know that ?  
— The tears in your eyes  
— Sh-

She was unaware of the small drops of salty water shedding on her cheeks. Her friend handed her a piece of tissue she used to dry them all. When she recovered her mind, she was stuck in the warm embrace of Agent JP. Mina definitely needed support to face what was going on. When the hug ended, she went back to her chair.

— My file is already burnt. Mina declared.  
— I was about to deposit mine, but I wanted to check on you before doing it. Jihyo replied. We will save her, I have no doubts on that.  
— I will not survive a failure on this mission, so if you want to keep your friend, you’d better bet. she advised in a giggle to soften the mood.

Jihyo answered with a sincere laugh. At this moment, Mina noticed that her friend’s eyes were electric blue.  
— Oh come on. Was it necessary to check if I was in the office ?  
— I knocked at the door for roughly 10 minutes Mina.

This blue color was very specific, more precisely, it was unique among the Jeju survivors (that was their names). When they were using their power, they needed to direct their electrical charge stocked in their brain to the whole body, so inevitably, eyes were reached. It was a weakness because people aware of this specificity were able to know when the power was used. Moreover, if they were to be caught on CCTV with their blue eyes, they would be busted by secret services. 

— At least we are safe using our powers here, but please, keep your eyes safe.

Jihyo  


####  12/20/2026 — CIA HQ

Agent JP nodded and quietly left the room, as she was saddened by her eyesight worsening because of her power. She knew that her power was to be used only when required, but sometimes it was stronger than her, her instinct switched the XRAYs on.  
She went to the 14th floor, where files are to be deposited after the approval of the agents. Her mind was foggy yet very clear. Two lives were at stake, Chaeyoung and Mina’s, because it was obvious that last one would not be able to overcome the grief if Chaeyoung were to be lost in this mission.

“Now time to practice all the Korean I’ve lost.” she said to herself.

Jeongyeon  


####  12/20/2026 — UNKNOWN LOCATION

— IN THE WOODS ! CHECK THE F*CKING WOODS ! a loud voice shouted

At this point, Jeongyeon knew she was running for her life, or at least that was what she thought. The frozen winter was not the main obstacle: the woods surrounding the penitentiary were thick, and full of roots making her stumble every two seconds. She was too tired to stop the time to extend the short lead she had. She could hear their boots crushing the branches on the ground behind her, when she was barefoot. The only issue was to hide. But where? They would find her with their dogs.

She decided to climb a tree in order to gather her thoughts and take a short break, but a soldier decided otherwise and shot her in the calf. She fell and let out a pathetic scream. The soldier reached her quickly, and made her lying on her stomach, putting her hands in a pair of handcuffs.

— I swear I’m sorry, he mumbled

The woman answered with a desperate growl. 

— We’ll find a way to get you out. Please…

Tears were already rolling.

— 9 years…  
— I know Jeongyeon, I know. he answered, himself saddened by the situation

He extracted the bullet out of the woman’s calf and applied disinfectant on her wound.

— When Chaeyoung will be freed. It will be your turn... he promised.  
— Wh— What about Nayeon ? she answered.

The man did not answer, whispered “I’m so sorry” again, and hit her at the back of her head, to plunge her in the abyss of the unconsciousness.


	2. A blurry mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihyo and Mina encounter an old friend. Mina tries her best too handle the situation. Chaeyoung is driving straight into the deepest sorrow.
> 
> TW Suicidal Thoughts !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ! I can't believe I've reached that many hits in such a short amount of time, for my first fiction ever. I'll try my best to provide you a great story, as often as possible! If you want to stay updated, you can follow me on my Twitter, @Dawniver.

# The Lost Signals 

##  Chapter 2 - A blurry mystery 

###  Jihyo 

#### 12/26/2026 - Busan Hotel

The flight to South Korean brought some feelings back to Agent JP. She left Korea many years ago and it was the first time she would come back. But it was clearly not to see her family again. Mina went out from her mutism when they reached the hostel in Busan.

— I’m so tired, I could sleep for an eternity ! sighed Jihyo, collapsing on her bed.

Mina laughed at her friend and started to unpack her luggage. It was full of doctor shirts, alongside civilian clothes. 

— So Doctor Kang right? asked Jihyo, amused.  
— Yes, glad to meet you Doc’ Kim ! answered Mina.

Their smiles were enlightening the mood and the room, but they were obviously anxious. Because of the mission of course, but also because the Japanese coworker was about to show, it was just a matter of minutes.  
They did not know their gender, their age, the missions they went through etc...They were lost in the unknown, hopefully not for a long time.  
Agent JP was thinking about all of this when someone knocked at the door. Twice, short pause, twice. The password! It was the Japanese spy!

The woman burst to the door, and looked into the peephole. What she saw astonished her. 

— Mina.  
— Yes?  
— I’m about so scream.  
— Do you want to let all the people around that we are undercover or…

Jihyo opened the door and jumped into the arms of the Japanese spy, almost crying of happiness. She could not believe it.

###  Sana 

####  12/26/2026 - Busan Hotel 

Agent Minatozaki Sana was welcomed by a warm hug from her friend, Jihyo. She already knew that they were about to work together, so she was prepared for the explosion of joy which was about to fall on her. She shed a tear when Jihyo jumped onto her. She spent 9 years thinking about her lost friends, no words could describe how happy she was.  
They both agreed on continuing the hug inside, where no one could see them.  
If Jihyo and Sana managed to restrict their emotions to a single tear, Mina could not help but cry all she had. Sana was the best among her bestfriends. They came to Korea for school on the same day, on the same plane, and in the good old days, they were always stuck together. After the Jeju incident, Sana lost an important friend in her life in the person of Mina. They spent almost 5 long minutes evacuating all the joy overflowing. 

— So, how are you all doing ? Sana wondered.  
— How are YOU doing ?! Mina answered between two snorts.  
— I’m really sorry about...you know...the vanishing. 

Jihyo rubbed the back of the Japanese agent, comforting her. 

— You are here, and that’s the most important. Tell us about your superpower at least !

Sana snapped, her eyes turned electric blue, and instantly disappeared. The CIA agents were astonished and Jihyo tried to touch her, in vain. When she appeared, she claimed that when she was invisible, her thermic signature was invisible and was not able to communicate with other people. The coolest thing about her power was her ability to make her clothes invisible as well. Also, she was able to stay in this state for 2 hours straight? After that, she needed to rest for at least 30 minutes. Finally, if she were to overuse her power, she could faint.  
After the girls shared informations about their own superhuman abilities, Mina suggested they should speak about the upcoming mission.

— You are right. So, let me unpack all I have to say.

Sana started a long monologue. She said that when she woke up, Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung were already gone, when the other ones were still unconscious. No vestiges of them. She stated that, in panic, she managed to instantly use her power. At the very moment she performed that, a group of men in black suits called for her in japanese. “Minatozaki Sana! We are the forces of the National Intelligence of the country of Japan! Please, for your safety, we need to bring you with us!”. She accepted to go with them, but when she asked if they could awake the remaining women, they objected it was too dangerous at this time. So she believed them.  
She then was kind of forced to join the AISP to protect herself. She was told that the firsts to regain consciousness had been kidnapped. When she was given the opportunity to retrieve Chaeyoung, knowing Mina was taking part in the mission, she accepted the offer instantly.

— But why were the unnies and Chaeyoung the ones to be kidnapped ? And what were the Japanese forces doing on Jeju Island this day ? Agent Myoui questioned.  
— This, I don’t know for sure. I only have a hypothesis because nobody in the service knows it either.

Agent JP scratched her head, puzzled.

— And what is this hypothesis ? she asked.  
— Well. I think they were kidnapped because their powers were...she hesitated.  
— Were what ? Mina pressed.  
— Well...To powerful.  
— What do you mean? Mina insisted, gradually becoming anxious.  
— The AISP think that the electrical charge was an experiment led by the South Korean Intelligence Agency, to create humans with superpowers for the military. I guess Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung were the first one to awake, so they used their powers to protect themselves.

Mina was clearly desperate at this point.

— How would the government do that ? she almost shouted.

The embarrassment was growing in Sana’s mind. How could she bring this topic ?

— The AISP tried to save them, but since they were not on a Japanese territory, they only succeeded in protecting the remaining ones. The Koreans agreed on the condition of them leaving the island.  
— Why does it feel like it’s true ? Jihyo painfully added.  
— Let’s not focus on how and why this happened for the moment, we can not be sure that all of this was planned. Sana defended  
— Yes! Mina enquired. Our goal for now is to save Chaeyoung.  
— And Jeongyeon and Nayeon...Agent JP added.

They all agreed on staying focused on their main goal, the rescue of their friends, and the first one on the list is Son Chaeyoung.

###  Mina 

####  12/27/2026 - Busan Hotel 

It was late in the night. The mission is about to start. The snow was slowly falling outside, and Mina wished she could do the same with sleep, but her mind was buzzing. Chaeyoung, she was not able to think about anything else. Lost in her thoughts, she did not see Sana approaching her in her back. Her friend carefully warned her about her presence, so that Mina would not scream in fear.

— What about a small talk somewhere else ? Sana offered in Japanese.  
— I think I definitely need that.

They grabbed their coats, scarfs and beanies, and went outside.  
At first, they were walking quietly, kind of awkwardly. Sana broke the silence.

— So...How do you feel about...rescuing her? the older one asked.  
— I’ve been waiting for this opportunity for years. I thought she disappeared to...she started  
— To fly away from you?  
— Yes.

Sana did not answer. She knew that her friend was going through a lot, and decided to let her speak and not force the conversation.

— I still love her. Mina finally claimed, after an awkward moment of hesitation between her and herself.  
— Even after 9 years without seeing her? She might have changed her feelings and all...risked Sana  
— Maybe. But you know, at least, if she moved forward, it will help me to do so. agent Myoui mumbled.  
— Didn’t you try to see other girls? or boys? or whoever actually.  
— I’m only into girls, and yes, I tried, but it was always the same.  
— Meaning?  
— Every time I was getting closer to someone, I could not help seeing her face. 

Mina was on the verge of crying, the only thing preventing it being the dry and cold weather. Chaeyoung was the only person she had ever loved. Her smile, her eyes, her charming voice, her amazing charisma...She could do a 3 pages long list of all she was missing in Chaeyoung. Each and every day started with the pain of leaving alone her empty bed, all of them were concluded by a moment where Mina would check on her phone to see the latest pictures she had of her. Of course, they were young at this time, her significant other must have gained in maturity (and maybe in wrinkles, who knows ?), so she tried several times to imagine her actually being 28 years old, but it was not the same of having her by her side, of course. 

— I promise you, Mina. I promise you we will save her, whatever the cost.

Well, the weather was not enough.

###  Jihyo 

####  12/27/2026 - Busan Hotel 

“Wow you two look awfully tired !”. Her teasing nature went back seeing her Japanese mates half-asleep, zombie looking. They answered “jetlag…” at the same time. The day had come, the first one of a long mission. Of course they were not perfectly fine, knowing all the stakes, but they had to keep a smile on, to cheer themselves up. 

— Did you pick up your assigned phones ? Jihyo asked  
— Yeah, don’t worry too much about the formalities, we are all trained up for such things. a tired Sana answered. 

They gathered their clothes and went outside to get their taxis. Each of them received a different appartement to live in for the time of their duties. They were not allowed to be in contact, unless it was a matter of life or death. Moreover, they could share specific information, only coded, with specific phones. As Sana was able to stay invisible for 2 hours straight, she was meant to enter the laboratories at night, and was only given a role of a guard in the labs.  
Mina had a night shift when Jihyo had a day shift. The last decided to wear blue eye contacts, to be able to use her XRay view in the day without being too obvious.

— That’s where our roads split up, Agent Myoui stated.

They gave them a group hug to gather up some bravery, and went in their cabs. Jihyo was of course wishing for the best to happen, but it was a group work. Everyone had a role to play.

###  Chaeyoung 

####  12/27/2026 - Busan Biological Complex 

— Please...I beg you, I may faint if you push the limits too much, begged a voice in the cell next to hers.

The doctor went into the said cell, quietly and ignoring the pleas. The young man looked tired beyond words. There were blood stains under his nose and deep dark rings under his eyes. His hair was scruffy and dirty as well as his white shirt. Clearly, this man was mistreated, and it was because of her.  
The woman had to bear the guilt of the pain and distress of those guinea pigs who were constantly receiving her blood, electrical discharge and mental tests to trigger her power in their bodies. 9 years were not enough for the staff to replicate her ability, but definitely enough to destroy her mental health. Here, the mistreatment stopped 4 months ago, when she almost died during an experiment.  
She was constantly crying, alone, trying to find joy in the frugal meals she was given, in the fading memories of her friends, in the sun she could meet once in a week when the weather was merciful.  
She was only alive because she could not end all by herself. 

A doctor suddenly knocked at the door closing her cell

— Son Chaeyoung ! you have several tests to pass today !  
— I thought all of this was over sir !  
— Only for a short amount of time my dear. We need to see how far your power can go and you know it.  
— No I don’t, sir.

The man then slammed the door open, a taser in a hand, a file in the other one.

— Do I have to repeat myself ?


	3. The beginning of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina is making major progress in her quest to find Chaeyoung. Jihyo tries her best to find evidences about the complex true activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are becoming more and more exciting, for better or for worse ! Let me know if you enjoyed the chapter! Stay updated about the progress of the writing through my Twitter account, @Dawniver ;)

# The Lost Signals 

##  Chapter 3 - The beginning of the end 

### Mina

#### 01/07/2027 - Busan Biological Complex

What she liked the most about the laboratories, were the calm and the quietness reigning supreme late in the night. A lot of the staff was missing, in her 5 hours shift, she could meet a maximum of 5 people, in the person of her boss, Dr. Park Hyunjae, 3 of her coworkers, and, of course, Sana.  
She had to act like she didn’t know anything about the stuff going on in the labs of course. Sana was a perfect stranger to her, she forbade her to even glance at her to check if she was alright. That was a part of every coop mission: acting, ignoring, pretending. Here, she was Kang Miyeong, specialist in human anatomy, a very heterosexual woman. Her luck was the fact that they joined the Biological forces on a welcoming day. 7 other rookies started their first shift the same day as her. The agent managed to create some preliminary drafts of friendships among them.

Also, since the first day, she could have noticed that her boss was drawn to her, so she decided to play this game, so the mission could progress. 

Deep inside, she knew chaeyoung was there. In fact, her electrical signature was everywhere in the buildings. Thanks to her wave control ability, she tended to be more sensitive to other waves (it was important to sense them in order to manipulate them). Feeling them was not triggering her blue eyes, so, as a dog, she tried to locate the signature in the complex each time she had a break.  
She had two hypotheses. The first one: Chaeyoung was located at the rear of the left wing of the farthest building. This one was isolated from the others and only trusted people could go into it. The signature was really strong there. The second hypothesis was that her friend was located in the basement of the main building. Agent Myoui received an office in this laboratory and here, she could sense the electrical signature in its purest form. The main problem was that she didn’t know how to go there. She tried but didn’t succeed in finding any kind of stairs or elevators. Now, her main focus was to get more details from Park Hyunjae, using her charm and diplomatic skills. That’s precisely why she was in his office tonight for her 20 minutes break.

At least, the man was not of the ugly type, he was checking all the boxes of the Korean beauty standards. As he was the head of the department, he might be clever or at least, he knew how to fit in. When he came into the office, a sincere grin appeared on his face. 

— Kang Miyeong! what a pleasure to have you here! 

Mina answered with a (faked) shy smile and adjusted her overalls before answering

— It’s a shared pleasure, Dr. Park!

The man took a seat on his chair, fixed his hair and look straight into the Japanese eyes.

— So, why are you here? he asked  
— I wanted to have feedback about my results, you know, about the spinal column cells transplant I had to work on.

Hyunjae turned his computer on and typed many things with his keyboard. He then stopped, looked at the woman in front of her, checked the computer once again, looking more and more impressed. Each time his eyes were staring at the results in front of him, he could not help but to let out an amazed “Whoa !”.

— Seriously, I ignored a girl could come up with such good results! he exclaimed

Ouch, straight into Mina’s ego. She had forgotten how Korean men could be machist sometimes. She kept her composure and tried to maintain her smile.

—I’m astonished. Nobody in our ten-members team managed to achieve such a level of non-reject in a transplant, and you’ve been here for less than two weeks...Where did you study ?

Obviously, she had to lie, it would be very suspicious for a Korean doctor in such a place to have studied in the US. So she answered that she studied in China for several years before finishing her courses in South Korea, to master the art of the human body and its physiology. Her chief was coming closer to her as she was speaking, plunging her in a deep embarrassment. Gosh, she hated that. Her eyes went straight to the floor, trying to escape the amused glance of the weird guy.

— Well! he said, clapping his hands. If you keep up the good work, I might accept to promote you in a service that definitely needs help.  
— What do you mean ?  
— We have been working on an amazing project with a very special client for 9 years. Sadly, all we’ve tried finished in a dead end. He stated, thoughtful.

9 years? It was her chance! Mina had to try something to convince him she was the one he needed for the job. If it was about experimentations on leaving humans…

— You know, I did not use my full potential. I’ve learned so many things in China…  
— What do you think of China's way of teaching medicine ? he questioned curiously.  
— They make you try anything, and I mean it, she stated, insisting on the “anything”, things you can not learn in any other country.

Hyunjae went back in front of his computer. A grin was growing again on his face, but more of a mischievous one. he was typing faster and faster, finally to press the “Enter” button. The printer behind agent Myoui started working, and delivered 4 sheets. The chief took them, put them in a file and handed it to Mina. He asked her to read it at home, with nobody around. 

— As of now, you are working for a national military force. He then solemnly announced. I trust you, if anything from this file is lost, you are done!  
— Done with? 

He did not respond to the question and showed the door of his office while sipping his coffee. It took only a week to get classified datas, what a victory! She was secretly hoping that she gained an affectation to the basement workforce.

### Jihyo

#### 01/08/2027 - Busan Biological Complex

Jihyo was also pretty successful in her duties, but she did not get any kind of promotion. She was assigned to the left wing, in the chemical department. Her work consisted of analyzing loads and loads of blood tests. It was interesting, sure, but the mission was not progressing, at least on her side. She was relieved by the fact that Mina managed to work in the area where Chaeyoung is suspected to be held. 

The only important data she had in her possession was the blood tests actually. They were many of them, too many to not be suspicious actually. Because she had the required devices, she got the opportunity to check the DNAs. She figured out at least 35 different DNAs, some coming back more often than the others. But why these samples in particular? Her brain was working hard. From where all of those tests were coming from...

In the tests, they were all kinds of blood types, but the coming back samples were from people with O+ and O- rhesus. As expected from Korea, B types were not common and Jihyo only encountered them twice. Maybe she could try to investigate this.  
She asked the permission to go to the blood storage, at the rear of the building. She justified it by the lack of B type sample to examine. As her results were so far very good, her chief did not object, and suggested she should take a flask of water, because some doctors were shocked by the amounts of blood in the warehouse. On her way to the storage, she checked all the cameras with a surprised look (she had to stay undercover) to find the perfect moment to use her power. The warehouse was freezing cold, she only had a few minutes to find something. Each blood type had its own cell, so she scanned them one at a time. Nobody inside, half a good news. Admittedly, she was alone, but there were no traces of any human being. For the time, she could not go inside of the AB and A cells, since her card was programmed to only open the Bs and Os. She took a trolley and came in the Bs first. There were so many blood pockets that she felt dizzy for a second. Then, she used her power to see if there was anything around her, from her position. 

Nothing.

She left the cell with the trolley half-filled with pockets and headed to the Os cell, which was surprisingly far from the other cells. When she came in, she almost threw up. She was not scared by blood or anything, but the view of the thousands and thousands of blood around her was very hard to bear. At the back of the room, some samples were labeled with a blue stripe. Never did she see them, so she presumed they were important. On the stripe, written in Korean, she could read “Ask permission before taking”. Yes, definitely important. She indeed was lacking the said permission. However, it was easy to open a pocket and take some drops of the blood away. But where ?

The flask of water.

She drank it bottoms up and put a few drips of the blood inside. Then, she scanned the room. 

As expected, she had a nightmarish sight.

### Chaeyoung

#### 01/08/2027 - Busan Biological Complex

“Ain't gotta worry... 'cause it's all right..” 

— Can you please stop singing ? asked the guard, clearly annoyed. I will take back your disk drive away if you keep on singing American songs. 

“It’s alright…” whispered a sad Chaeyoung, who was trying to trick the boredom and her intrusive thoughts. 

She then heard some noises coming from the entrance of the building. Finally, something interesting to focus on. She stood up and went to check what was happening by the small window of her cell. Two women were speaking to a doctor. Two guards were escorting them. She was too far away to see their faces, but she was absolutely positive about the fact that she never witnessed them in this part of the complex. The noises stopped, and the boredom struck back. Her bed was too appealing finally.  
While she was attempting to sleep, she heard some fractions of what the three persons were talking about. “Yeah...guy...transferred…” “Started two weeks…” “Night shift ?”. A new guard and a new doctor she fanthomed. “Spies…” “Classified…”. Yes, the cover of all the mess was that they were all spies from some countries. With that in mind, it was easier for the docs to perform immoral things on their bodies. The voices were coming in her way. “So Doc Kim, let me introduce you to our main concern.”

They were definitely about to open her door! She put a pair of trousers on (they were so uncomfortable that she was used to spending her time alone only wearing panties) and sat on her mattress with a random book. Someone knocked. And then the door opened.

— Son Chaeyoung. A North Korean spy. claimed the head doctor.

It was in her habits to throw everything she could to the new doctors, just to show how bad was her hatred. Chaeyoung’s eyes turned electric blue and Miss New Doc received a shower of levitating DVDs, books and other pens at her face. She covered it to protect herself but almost finished on the ground. Damn, it would have been really fun to see this newbie falling for real! The woman then used her power to make her levitate but was stunned by an unknown force. Once again, damn, it was the first time she could not leave her cell to make her demonical show. She was feeling like she received a punch at the back of her head, were her electrical charge was stored.

— Wow, that might be the first time she failed escaping! raised a guard somewhere in the room.  
— What in the loving hell was this? mumbled the new doctor.

Wait. This voice?  
Chaeyoung lifted her head to see the face of the woman. The blue tone in her eyes was quickly fading away, but as she was not a fool, she immediately understood that the shockwave was coming from her. 

Wait. Blue eyes?

The doctor stood up, and looked at her with an horrified look.

— I’m Kang Miyeong, in charge of your future cell transplants. she announced.

Wait. This face?

Her jaw dropped to the floor.

— Since the subject is calmed down, I’ll leave you two alone so you can discuss a bit about what she will have to do with you. offered the chief. Chaeyoung, let Doctor Kang know about your power.  
— Thanks sir, I will let you know when I’m done.  
— We will give you some privacy, please, knock at the door if you want to return to your office.

The head doctor then closed the door, leaving Mina and Chaeyoung face to face, staring at each other like if they were animals that would have never encountered each other.

— M-Mina? began the youngest.

Agent Myoui checked behind her to check if anyone was there. Seeing only Sana quietly standing guard, the CIA agent looked back at the bruised woman in front of her. She dashed to her in a blink, taking her in her arms.

— This is the beginning of the end, Chaeyoung.


	4. The sun through the tainted windows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu is dealing with the NIA, Dahyun feels the urge to help her friends, Nayeon is about to face a major event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, no MiChaeng today sorry! But I hope you'll enjoy the appearance of new characters in this thick chapter. Btw, the chapters are made short on purpose, I don't want to be pressured by the numbers and I want my fiction to go as fast/slow as I want. I fix my minimum to 1500 and who knows, one day I may publish a 4k words long chapter! As always, if you want to stay updated about the fiction, you can follow me on my Twitter account, @Dawniver. Have a good time reading !

# The Lost Signals 

##  Chapter 4 - The sun through the tainted windows

### Tzuyu

#### 01/03/2027 - National Intelligence Agency HQ

The snow had a positive aspect on Seoul and Tzuyu’s mood. People in the streets were playing around or holding hands to warm them up. Lights were warm, the smiles were sincere. Maybe the capital city was not that bad after all. But she quickly reminded herself that she was looking at those scenes through the window of her gloomy office in the National Intelligence Agency. The atmosphere there was a subtle mix between a jail and a weird spaceship. 

Lights everywhere, but only white ones so she won’t fall asleep on her desk.  
Screens all around the place, flashing an unbelievable amount of useless news from South Korea.  
Alarms ringing for nothing, just to make sure the sensorial nightmare was the most awful as possible.

The only personal touch in this office was the Star Wars posters on the walls alongside the Yoda figurines on the desk. That’s the only stuff that the chief of the department allowed her to have.

Tzuyu’s life was rythmed by the NIA. Actually, she also had to live in the dorms at the top of the skyscraper. She could not leave the place without asking the permission, with someone going out with her. Since the Jeju Incident, it was the one and only home she had. Because of her superpower, superhuman strength, several exams had been performed on her as well. Even the Taiwanese authorities did not manage to save her from the control of the NIA, since she was asked to claim that she was renouncing her taiwanese nationality. Officilay, she was indeed still a Taiwanese, but her passeport mysteriously disappeared and was granted a Korean one. 

An official came in her office without knocking, because it was prohibited to let her know if she was to be questioned or anything.

— Hi Captain Korea, he said as a taunt.

The woman inherited this weird nickname because of the parallel she had with the famous superhero Captain America. Both of them gained their strength because of a weird experimentation, and were presented to the world as guardians of their nation’s value. Even though she was not born in the Land of Morning Calm, Korean citizens were so proud of her “working” for the NIA that they did not bother.

— Good Morning Chief Jeong. she answered with a firm yet sad tone.

He threw a file on her desk without looking at her and left saying : “It might be your chance to come back to your home.”

Of course, it was an evident lie as it was technically her fourth chance to come back home. Each time she had to go on the field to perform her duties, her results were more than satisfying. Because of her ability, she became a not-that-much secret weapon for the NIA, they would not let her go that easily! 

She opened the file sorrowfully and let her eyes roam around her mission order. It contained the least information possible to prevent a leak and was written very informally (why would they hide their disdain for her at last).

*MISSION ORDER FOR AGENT CHOU TZUYU*

—> Security mission  
—> Pyeongtaek harbour  
—> Ensure the security of the main warehouse of the harbour  
—> Strong possibility of foreign spies coming to investigate the place  
—> No coworker, no undercover  
—> Official mission, staff of the warehouse are aware of the arrival of the agent  
—> Beginning of the mission on 01/08/2027

As always, the mission was about to start. She left her office to deposit the approved mission order to the management service and signed the required papers, forcing her to cooperate. If she was to fail a mission, she would be tried for high treason and may be sentenced to life in jail. It was not a possibility she could contemplate, as it meant life of biology tests as a guinea pig for the Korean army. 

Her body was shivering for no reason, so she succumbed to the tempting appeal of her cigarettes.

### Dahyun

#### Dahyun’s Mansion — 01/03/2027

The NIA agent was nervously wandering in her living room, head between his hands. Her answer was not the one he was looking for.

— Miss, you don’t understand how important your financing is for our country!

She figuratively wiped his claim with her hand.

— I do understand that you fooled me into giving money for illegal actions, in the name of scientific progress! she shouted back.  
— Miss Kim! It’s not illegal since Korean laws are enforced!  
— Not the international ones! And are you seriously trying to convince me to finance experimentations on human beings? I’m done with your bullshit Agent Park!

Her hand reached the fuming cigarette waiting for her in the ashtray, took a puff and drank her whiskey. Her blue eyes were throwing bolts to the guy. When a mole advised her that she was actually giving money to a national laboratory conducting experiments of living breathing people, she decided to cut it all. One of her clones started massaging her shoulder to ease the genuine psychological pain she was bearing. 

— If you don’t help us on that, we will have to leave the subjects to a private laboratory! As of today, they are well treated but I can’t guarantee their situations will not worsen!  
— For God’s sake aren’t we two Korean citizens?! she screamed out. Have you ever heard about the Japanese Empire? You know, the guys who colonized our ancestors and China! You know, the one who did biological experiments on war prisoners? Do you want me to help you reproduce that? What were you thinking about ?!

Agent Park was more and more pissed off, and was trying his best to stay calm.

— Are you claiming that we are not better than Shiro Ishii?  
— Definitely!

The NIA decided to stop the discussion here. However, he failed to keep his words and whispered “Too bad for your friend.” in a short breath.  
The clone standing guard heard it and repeated it out loud in the manner of a parrot. Then, she pushed the man against the floor, maintaining his hands behind his back.  
Dahyun stood up, tossed her extinguished cigarette in the bin, and walked close to Park.

— Are you, by any chance, conducting experiments on some victim of the Jeju Incident, Mr. Park?

The agent tried to leave the hold of the clone, resulting in another clone stepping on him.

— I guess your silence speaks volumes.

The clone freed him, and he rushed to the exit, screaming “There will be consequences Kim Dahyun!”

Ignoring the threat, she filled her glass with the remaining drops of her whiskey, drank it bottoms up, and lit another tube of tobacco up. Her eyes turned electrical blue again and two out of the three clones disappeared, leaving only one. Her ability allowed her to create 20 clones, but for them to have their own consciousness, they had to be 5. The less the clones, the better. It was important for her that they could have their own identities, so she started speaking with Kim Eungi. They discussed the possibility of one of her friends being held in this Gurye Lab. Momo was on a world tour, Jihyo and Mina were in the USA, Tzuyu was possibly in Seoul. So it narrowed down the possibilities to the two unnies, Sana and Chaeyoung. Her guts were telling her that Sana was fine. But that left at least three people! She needed to go on site to check if she was right or not. As she used to be a great donator for the NIA, she had a free pass to roam in every restricted area she wanted. Her fortune was once again helping her. It was ironic that she built it thanks to the stock market as her actions were placed on scientific firms. 

Her agent was called to let them know she was about to leave for Gurye. She let them plan everything. When it was about friends, and more specifically about her friends before the Jeju Incident, she could not help but to be impulsive. She was not of the protector type but at least if she had more datas about what was going on, she could try to inform her CIA friends.

### Nayeon

#### Pyeongtaek Military Laboratories - 01/04/2027

Why were the papers that boring and repetitive? In 9 years, she had to fill the same one at least once in a month!

“When you use your power, what do you feel”. “I feel like my mind is a bit foggy, but I’m still able to control what I am doing.”

“Where does your electrical charge come from”. “From the back of my head.”

“How far can you go back in time before fainting”. “20 minutes.”

She knew the answers by heart, and it’s only because of the physical punishments awaiting for her that she would not answer with slurs and curses. All this time restricted in a cell, suffering blood prelevements and physical punishments to see their impact on her body drove her crazy. Voices were growing loud in her head, hallucinations were feeling more and more real.

Indeed, the hope was fading, she had no news of her friends, she ignored if Jeongyeon was safe (and she felt guilty thinking about the idea of her love interest still loving here, of course, in 9 years, her feelings must have changed), nobody ever tried to save her, everything was pointless. Sometimes, her mouth and throat would start emitting loud noises out of nowhere. Finally, her new favorite activity was to destroy the punchingall she was gifted for her birthday, to evacuate the hatred she had for her jailers. 

The only moments she could enjoy some warmth were when she was allowed to meet the sun for a weekly walk in the high secured and monitored backyard of the laboratory. Only 20 minutes were given, but as she was able to go back in time at least twice in a row, she was able to enjoy a full hour of half-freedom. Her ability was her only way to feel human. Accordingly, she could receive some books, paper to write on, some music disks, but it was surely not enough. 

She was drawing weird faces when Kind Guard, a newbie transferred here 3 months ago and who was really nice to Nayeon, knocked at the door and asked if he could come inside. Nayeon hid the piece of paper and allowed him in the room. He looked happy and was holding an envelope. The door closed automatically behind them.

— I have amazing news. he started

Nayeon's thoughts focused on him instantly, intrigued and willing to know the rest. Kind guard understood it through her sparkling eyes and continued.

— Do you remember when I told you I was in touch with a guy named Seongnam?  
— The one who works at Gurye? the woman asked. Yes you did, why?  
— He started working as a guard for the military laboratories down there a week ago.  
— Cool for him I guess. Nayeon was really disappointed.  
— No, no, that’s not why I’m here actually. He found something that might interest you.  
— A salary he is offering to give to me? she suggested.

Kind guard laughed and gave her the envelope, stating that he would monitor if anyone was coming for her while she was reading. He then left the cell, leaving the woman puzzled.  
She proceeded to open it and read its content.

“Hi, I’m Soo Seongnam, I’m working at the Gurye Laboratories. I’ve made several friends here”

Cool for him once again?

“One of them is Kim Daewang, he’s very nice. He is a soldier and since there is no war to fight in currently, he has been assigned here. He is guarding someone you might know, Yoo Jeongyeon”

Nayeon instinctively triggered her power to make sure she had enough time to read and read the whole letter as much as she wanted. Jeongyeon? Yoo Jeongyeon? Yoo is not a common name, nor is Jeongyeon!

“And you know, your guard, Song Mingyo, we are always talking about our respective jobs. When he told me he was in contact with a certain Im Naeyon, I could not believe it, because Jeongyeon is always talking about a certain...Well, Im Naeyon! Mingyo confirmed you spoke with him about Jeongyeon as well so you must be THE Nayeon. Sorry, I’m bad at writing haha!” 

She was begging for this awfully long introduction to end. 

“You both are lucky we know each other and that we are very good friends, because we decided to establish a communication between you, through letters. Since Daewang is a soldier, all of his mail is under military control, but not mine! So here is the first letter Jeongyeon wrote to you. If you want to answer, ask Mingyo, he has everything under control ;) Don't worry, we will not read your messages unless you want it otherwise. We all want this situation to end. Have a good time reading” 

Finally.

“ Dear Nayeon,

I don’t know where to start actually. In nine years, so many things happened.  
I guess I should share some news. I’m jailed in Gurye, in the military complex. They stopped the experiments on me one or two months ago, because I was driving too unstable. I’ve discovered that I could create electrical shock if I was to be pushed to my sanity limits. The head of the department concluded that it was a response to life and death situations. I can’t control it and the power tries to protect me. Or maybe it tries to protect itself, I don’t know, I’ve always been bad with supernatural hypotheses….”

Nayeon giggled and wept her tears.

“I’m currently under psychological support, because I’ve tried to run away. They want me to believe the lab is the best place to be for me and the others. But I know for sure it is not, I don’t want to harm anybody, I don’t want to use my ability to cause harm, actually I don’t want to use this power at all. It’s a curse… Oh I’m talking about my power but I did not tell you what it was sorry!  
I can freeze time! Cool isn’t it? But I don’t know how I could use it efficiently because it works for 20 seconds before I’m stunned by it :(. How about yours? 

Oh God I wish I could write more lines but I don’t want to put Daewang in trouble. So I’ll conclude by telling you something very important to me. The idea of being with you again, that’s what gives me strength, not to dive into deep depression. I miss you beyond words actually. For years, I’ve only felt distress and pain, but when Wang told me I could communicate with you, I’ve felt the happiest in the world. For the first time, I could feel a positive feeling. I don’t know for you, but I think I might still like you a lot…

I hope you will be able to answer as soon as possible.  
Please, stay safe

Yours sincerely  
Jeongyeon”

Nayeon quickly reduced the letter into small pieces and flushed it in the toilets. Her body walked by itself to the door to let Mingyo know she was done. When the man saw her tears rolling on her cheeks, he quiclky patted her on the head, with a concerned stare. “If you want to answer right now, I’ll be covering you, be sure to be able to use power quickly though.”

The woman thanked him and went to her desk. She had words to put on some blank paper.


	5. Burning Mummies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women in Busan try to save everyone, Mina goes berserkir, Dahyun meets Momo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry for the waiting time, I had (and still have) a lot of work to do. Moreover, I tried my best to improve my writting style. Saddly, I was lacking energy at the end so the chapter may be uneven, but I still hope you'll appreciate it!
> 
> I'd like to precise that a part of this chapter has been inspired by The Curse of The Sad Mummy (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0AvWV6Mk374), because the feelings expressed by the song are the one I had in mind for one of the protagonists. Please, have a look at this amazing work! 
> 
> See you as soon as possible, for the next chapter!

# The Lost Signals 

##  Chapter 5 - Burning Mummies 

###  Jihyo 

#### 01/08/2027 - Busan Biological Complex

It was too much for her poor mind. Her sanity was slowly vanishing away while she was running out of the room. Hundreds and hundreds of people of all ages, and they all dead did lie. Slimy things were crawling on and out of their decaying bodies, directly on the floor in front of an incinerator. Among all of this hellish nightmare, men driving crazy, moving like pure psychopaths in narrow cells. Pure beasts trying to destroy the door preventing them from killing the guards sending the cadavers straight to the fire. They were all wearing thick masks and goggles, robotically doing their jobs. How on earth could they manage to stay sane with such a job? She instantly regretted that moment when she drank all of her water to put some blood in it.  
Jihyo crashed on the trolley, sweat rolling on her forehead. Her eyes were hopelessly trying to catch something more pleasant to watch, a tie to focus on so she won’t fall into the depths of an awful unconsciousness. Her whole body was shaking in fear. A coworker found her lying on the ground while she was doing her panic attack and helped her stand up. She was unable to form even a word. The doctor called for help, Dr. Kim was in great need of help.

#### 01/09/2027 - Jihyo’s apartment

Today was a meeting day. Sana and Mina were not working on Saturday, and Jihyo gained three days off because of the panic attack. Her chief told her it was fine and that she was not the first one to have such a reaction to the blood. If only he knew what she had witnessed...She had the worst night of her life and the dark circles under her eyes kind of huge. The spies agreed on meeting in Agent JP apartment, as it was the furthest away from the complex. Of course, Jihyo told them to bring food with them, since she was not able to cook something. Mina arrived first and got worried by the piteous state Jihyo had. Agent Myoui warmed a cup of ramen for her friend and let her eat it in silence. She also brought a big bottle of peach flavoured water (that was her favourite drink). They patiently waited for Sana to come. As always, she was a bit late and presented her apologies. 

\- I’ve...a lot of news to share. began Mina. And looking at her, I guess Jihyo too.

The Korean nodded.

Mina explained how she obtained a promotion and was granted the possibility to reach the basement of the main building. There, she discovered Chaeyoung among a small hundred of people locked down. Curiously, the cells were not like a prison, but more of a one-roomed flat. Maybe to prevent them from falling into despair too quickly? When asked how she was, Mina answered painfully that she was doing great and bad at the same time.

\- Can you, please, be less precise. asked Sana, restless. 

Agent Myoui answered with a very bothered face and gave more details about Chaeyoung state. The woman was clearly in psychological distress. Moreover, she saw the scars of recent blood prelevements in the hollow of her elbow. Also, she was bruised and had marks of electrocution everywhere on her skin. While describing her beloved one condition, her skin was whitening and she could feel tears forming at the corners of her eyes.  
Sana took her in her arms to reassure the poor Mina. Meanwhile, Jihyo drank a glass of water and rubbed her temples. She tried to describe what she had seen in the warehouse, but was definitely struggling to make sense. The woman mixed words up, mispronounced them, stuttered...All she was saying was gibberish. Mina offered her to write down her thoughts, handing her a sheet of paper and a pen. So her friends could understand, she wrote it down in Japanese, as good as she could. 

“Left wing of the main building, behind the O’s cell in the warehouse. Prisoners, awful dead bodies, didn’t find the access door.”

Not a lot of words, but an incredible amount of disgust in the room reached the mouths of the women. Mina felt dizzy all of sudden and Sana’s face started turning green. It was beyond their expectations. Gruesomeness was the motto of the complex.

When their minds came back to their reality, they agreed on the fact that it was an absolute must to save as many people as possible, no matter what their superiors would say. A plan started to appear during their discussion. First, they needed more information: how to get to the secret room? How and when could they free the prisoners (and Chaeyoung of course!). Sana suggested she could ask their jailed friend. If someone was to know stuff about the labs, it would be Chaeyoung, and maybe the latter could even help! Her levitation power could help. Mina offered to try hijacking a random door, to see how long it would take to have it working again. Finally, Jihyo painfully added that she could monitor everything with her eyes. Thus, the operation could not be more than 30 minutes long, because it was the exact time Jihyo could use her XRay vision without fainting or causing significant damages to her eyesight.

### Mina

#### 01/09/2027 - Busan Biological Complex

She was in Hyunjae’s office when the last slammed the door open, anxiety in the eyes. He did not bother smiling at Mina, only greeting her with a weak “Hello”. He even sat with a lot of tension on his chair. “How dumb can they be sometimes”, he whispered.

— What’s wrong? asked agent Myoui

Hyunjae carelessly threw a file to Mina.

— Since you are involved in what's going on, have a look at this shit. he answered with anger growing in his voice.

The Japanese agent opened the file with a lot of caution, startled by the tone of her chief. The piece of paper she found was full of brain schemes and information about an operation which would take place in 3 days. The names of the patients were censored, but their biological datas were written under their picture. All of them had a B+ blood type. On the following piece of paper, the picture of Chaeyoung (shivers went through her back). Suddenly, she recalled that Chaeyoung’s blood type was B+ as well. Moreover, her love interest was the center of all the operations conducted in this military complex.  
— Is it what I’m thinking about ? asked a fearful Mina.  
— Definitely, answered Hyunjae, and you are the one chosen to perform the butchery. I’m sorry for you Kang Miyeong.  
— Can I have...more details? she hesitated.  
— Of course, Dr.Park, in charge of the operations will tell you more about that, but I can give you the rough information.

He started an awful account on the upcoming medical intervention. The idea was to transplant parts of Chaeyoung’s heart to other people, since her heart was the dispenser of her electric charge to her fingers and palms. Her heart would be fully replaced by an artificial one, to see if she could still use her power with it. Mina was half listening, half brainstorming about how fast she needed to save her from this massacre. Also, the idea of butchering a heart was terribly gross and pointless.

— How can a quarter of a heart replicate the same properties of a full one? she asked, both sick and disturbed.  
— I have not a hell of a clue! claimed her chief, obviously on the verge of throwing something to ease his nerves. We have only three women like her in this country, and they are about to kill her ability!  
— Three? tried an intrigued Mina.  
— Yes, since we work for the military, we have access to some datas about other labs, and three people were confirmed to detain abilities linked to the Jeju Incident. Have you heard of it?

To protect her cover, the agent played the idiot one and let Hyunjae explain to her everything about this incident that almost ruined her life and health. Indeed, she was one of the lucky women who were not caught by the military, but since then, her survivor syndrome had been growing bold and she had been following a strict medical aftercare. Hearing about THE incident was driving her nuts.

The world started spinning in front of her very eyes.

Sparkles were fuzing there and there in the office. Hyunjae showed a very anxious and pained face, and Mina managed to read “Headache” on his lips, because she could not hear anything anymore. Half conscious, she tried to stand up but fell down on her knees, feeling like a cursed mommy overwhelmed by the weight of her anxiety and depression. Electricity was slowly reaching each part of her body, causing her to emit waves. Although she was trying her best to prevent them, her power was determined to explode. Flashbacks of friends, families, Chaeyoung, were playing like an old film. Why? Why did it have to be like this? When she thought the crisis was going away, a loud and buzzing voice began to whisper. This voice was a creation of her mind, her personnalisation of the curse so it would be easier to get rid of it. At least that's what she thought. 

The curse mumbled softly, and froze Mina on site.

It claimed that never shall one of them remain.  
It pledged that Chaeyoung shall die alone at the very end.  
The sorrow and despair, became too much to bear.

Her inner voice suddenly screamt out, her eyes turned electric blue, and everything around her exploded. The computer, the printer, the phone in her pocket, the security camera, and the electronic lock of the door. When the wonderful sight of her chief being unconscious reached her mad eyes, she let a second discharge destroy everything while she was shouting her heart out. The scream blended in with the fire alarm wailing and the staff outside running for their foolish lives. It was the first time ever she was able to use her power at its full potential. The delightful feeling of the electricity rushing into her veins was drunkening, actually, she was aching to burst even more energy, as if the power was begging her to release it once for all. Her mind was clear as crystal, she was aware that she outpassed her limits, and was more than happy to realise that she was still conscious. In the burning chaos, she could hear someone frantically knocking at the door. 

— Miyeong open up! screamt Jihyo outside

Agent Myoui opened the door and witnessed the nightmare she created in the building. The fire was growing, fighting against the fire extinguishers fixed on the ceiling. Jihyo grabbed her arm and threw the woman outside of Hyunjae’s desk, just before a loud explosion killed her boss. The shockwave threw the agents one or two meters away and broke the windows near them.

— What the hell is happening here? shouted Agent JP to Mina’s face, we had a plan!  
— I’m going to put an end to this nightmare. Mina answered solemnly  
— You ruined hours of preparation you damn fool !  
— Where is Sana?  
— She’s evacuating the prisoners from the basement, but we need to help the guys from the rear of the building!  
— Lead me to the warehouse then.

Jihyo started running, followed by the intoxicated Mina. The wave controller destroyed every camera she could see, causing to stun Jihyo each time her power was used.

— Can’t you avoid me with your waves? angrily requested Jihyo, panting from exhaustion.

Fortunately, the warehouse was deserted, and thanks to the coldness of the place, the blood pockets were still intact. They searched for the entrance to the prisoners room and Jihyo succeeded to find it behind a heavy shelf filled with files and reports. Agent JP was emptying it when Mina decided it would take too long, and threw everything on the ground. She then brought two trolleys in front of the shelf. Jihyo pushed the shelf to the ground so it would end up on the carts and with the help of her friend, make the package roll to the other side of the room. Mina broke the electronic lock and opened the door. The room was smelling putrefaction and despair. But it was the end of the nightmare for everyone here. The XRay vision served to take guard while the waves were destroying the locks. Unfortunately, the most exhausted prisoners could not stand up and at least a dozen were petrified in fear. Jihyo tried to make them leave the place but they scratched and bite in return.

— What can we do with them? wondered Jihyo

Mina who was done breaking locks, went to the incinerator and opened it up, looking for something.

— What are you doing? asked Jihyo, more doubtful than ever  
— I’m looking for a God in the machine.

At this exact moment, two shadows went through the frame of the door. One of them was levitating. 

— I’m not sure about the Gods, however, I think we might be able to help, claimed Sana.

Chaeyoung let her feet touch the floor, and made one of the stubborn prisoners levitate, smiling at Mina.

### Momo

#### 01/09/2027 - Tokyo Dome backstage

— I’m sure you can understand how bad the situation is Momo, claimed Dahyun, it’s about our friends, it’s about exposing all the horrors they are going through.

Momo wiped her sweat. She had just performed the last date of her world tour and was thus more than exhausted.

— I can’t do whatever I want Dahyun, I’d like to at least have a break from the spotlights. answered the Japanese dancer.  
— You know I can get you anything you need to look like another person.  
— Dahyun, please.

Momo had stopped being in mourning for some weeks. She accepted the fact that her friends were dead, in one way or another. Bringing back this topic was hard to deal with. 

— Do you understand that our friend’s lives might be at stake?  
— Dahyun for God’s sake, they are dead and you know it.  
— They are not, I can guarantee it to you. 

She drank a bottle of icy cold water to help her collect her thoughts.

— Even if they are alive, I’m useless, I don’t even know my own power and I’m worldwide known. 

Dahyun stood up, and left a piece of paper on the table. 

— My number, we will talk about it later. You are too exhausted to think.

Momo was too tired to argue back, so she just took the paper and folded it in her pocket. She shook Dahyun’s head, and left the changing room. When she reached the outside, a huge crowd was waiting to greet her. The feeling of her hard work being appreciated made her flutter. She climbed into the van and waved with a great smile at her fans. What Dahyun told her was stuck in her head. What if she was true? She was in an intense reflection when the car arrived at the hotel. 

She threw her phone and her bag on the bed, and went down to talk to the reception. “A gym? Yes of course, it is at floor -5. However I don’t know if anyone is there. A place to run? Hmm we have a running track but it’s not in the gym, but in the building behind the tennis courts, you’ll need this key to open it though! You’re welcome, have a good time.”

The key in her hand, she reached the building and opened it. Everything was dark inside (and a bit frightening). She put down her jacket and her facemask, to be more at ease.

“I need to focus…”

The hitching at the back of her head started to grow more and more painful. That was the best she had ever managed to get from her superpower. An unpleasant electrical feeling. 

“Maybe if I try to direct the flow to a part of my body? Let’s try my hands.”

Instinctively yet slowly, the electrical charge went to her hands. She could feel the numbness in her fingers. Her view was tainted blue and a shy ray of blue light appeared at her feet. But that was all. something new at least.

“Maybe in my feet, where the light is pointing? ”

She ignored that the blue ray was from her eyes emitting electricity.  
The charge reached her feet, and sparkles formed around her calves and thighs.  
Her instinct was telling her to move, so she tried moving her left foot. She fell down. What was that? Her foot moved at the speed of the light?  
She grunted in pain, and managed to stand up. 

“Move. In rythm”

Thank God, she was a dancer, rhythm was the tempo of her whole life, so she knew how to synchronize. Instead of a random move, she started walking casually. The main issue was synchronizing her upper body with the lower one. A whiplash was the last thing she needed. After some minutes, maybe hours, of full concentration, she managed to walk as fast as if she was sprinting. Her legs were emitting so much light that it was frightening! 

“Run. Run as fast you can”.

Her inner voice was playful. She obeyed it. She started running. The time slowed around her. The electric clock seconds were counting in slow motion. The wind brushing her face was delightful. The warm in her legs was soothing. The dream stopped when she realized the flames growing huge behind her path.


End file.
